Crazy Love
by dreamgirlworld
Summary: Rowdyruff boys and the Powerpuff girls are in the same school. They are friends but don't know of each other's secret identity. Due to some circumstances they became Himeko's maid and butlers! Kaoru X Butch, Miyako X Boomer and Momoko X Brick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story so hope you like it.**

**I am big fan of Butch+Buttercup/kaoru.**

**Momoko POV**

It has been two years since professor found a way to extract chemical Z from Mojo Jojo and the other villains (permanently). He told us to bring them to the lab, but unluckily we didn't get the Rowdyruff boys. After our flying kisses 'incident' we never saw them. Must be hiding. Anyway professor used this gun thing to extract the bad chemical Z. So mayor made a holiday for Townsville for the removal of every villain (almost). THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z HOLIDAY. Even though there are a few villains making trouble.

**Miyako POV**

Time really passes fast. We are 15 years old. We told our family about as being Powerpuff girls. They were really happy. Kaoru's brothers, Dai and Shou were making fun of her saying things about her wearing skirt. Her father was really happy about her, well for her being the tough one. He said he would teach her how to wrestle.

When we transformed again in front of them (which Kaoru wasn't happy about), Grandma said I was really cute with the uniform. We asked them to keep it as secret.

Today we are in a shooting set which princess's uncle owned. This is so exciting. The shooting started and a man in black suite came and started telling things to the camera.

"Hello everybody welcome to P-P-G-Z show. That's right today we are going to interview the Powerpuff girls."

We walked into the stage and waved our hands to the camera. OMG! This is so exciting; my heart's beating really fast. The man pointed to a black couch for as to sit.

"My name is Mike, and I will be the host of the show. I am going to be ask a few questions to you guys"

"Okay"

"So girls are you full time hero or do you girls go to school?"

"We go to school and we attend the same school" blossom/Miyako replied.

"Which school are you girls going?"

"That will be a secret."Kaoru replied. "We don't want people finding out would ya?" she smirked.

Mike smirked and said "That's what we are trying to find out, but we will stop that for the time being. Buttercup your smirk and the death glare are the talks of the show and the fans."

"Thanks, I will take it as a compliment."

"What do you girls want to do in the future? Be a full time hero or do jobs?" Mike asked.

"We are going for the jobs." Blossom said.

"What jobs are you planning to take?"

"I am planning to become a fashion designer." I said.

"I am going to become a wrestler." Kaoru replied.

"I am going to study law." Momoko said.

"Even though you wanna get married to a handsome man?" Kaoru teased.

Now Momoko was blushing red while we laughed.

After few more questions the show was over. We went to the opposite direction of our house. We transformed in the park and went home.

**Mojo Jojo's house:**

"Butch, Bommer come here I found something from the monkey's lab." A red haired boy shouted. He had red half sleeve shirt and black pants. He wore a backward basketball cap. He had red eyes.

"What did mama leave for us?" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes said. He wore blue full sleeve shirt and black pants. His hair was messy with dirt. Boomer.

"Brick is this something interesting the monkey left for us?" a boy with black hair asked to the boy who called them. The boy had black hair which was held into a ponytail and a side bang which covered his right eye. He wore green sleeveless shirt and black pants. He had green eyes. Butch.

"Butch, look at this. It looks like some kind of drink. Wait a minute, that stupid monkey wrote something about it."Brick said holding out a paper. "It said,' that this is to make us, the Rowdyruff boys strong.' "Come on let's take sip."

Each boy took a sip from the drink and waited. Nothing happened so long.

"Is this thing spoiled? Or is doesn't work." Boomer said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe doesn't work."Butch said yawning. "I am going to sleep. See you tomorrow morning."

Brick and boomer also went to their room and slept. But their sleep was a bit different. They felt their body change.

**NEXT MORNING:**

"Ahhhhh!" Brick and Bommer jumped from their bed and ran to their brother's room.

When they saw their brother looked different. A bit maybe or maybe a lot. When he saw them he yelled again.

"Butch, why the hell are you yelling at us like we are aliens from outer space?" Brick said confused.

"Because you look like one." Butch said.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Brick went near Butch and looked himself at the mirror. He looked completely different.

"WHAT! Do I look like a green shaped creature? How am I supposed to go shopping?" Boomer asked panicking.

Brick rolled his eyes and replied:

"Butch said that because we look ….. Older.

Boomer went near the mirror and looked at himself. His hair has grown to his shoulder. He looked al lot taller compared to yesterday. He looked masculine.

He examined Brick and Butch. Brick's hair had to his mid back. He became a lot taller and masculine. Butch also he became a lot taller, taller than Bommer and Brick. He became masculine and his hair was still in the pony tail, except it was long.

"Boomer even though your freckles disappeared, you looks like a girl."Butch teased.

"Butch, stop it we don't have time for this let's find the cause of the 'change'." Brick said.

"OK" Butch said.

Brick, Butch and Boomer went to Mojo's lab and found HIM.

" Hello mother." Boomer said happily.

"Hello boys", HIM said waving.

Brick took a deep breath and shouted "what the hell are you doing here HIM?"

"Because I want you boys to go to school." He replied happily.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Boomer do you have some of your ear buds left?" Brick asked.

"Brick stop joking I am being seriously."HIM said angrily. Stem was coming out of his ear.

"What the hell are you saying?" Butch asked coming out of the shock of the announcement.

"Well if you don't want it, you don' have to do it. It's for defeating the Powerpuff girls only."HIM said, a small smile forming in its face.

"I will do it." Butch said raising his hand like a kid. He sure did want to defeat the green puff.

Brick thought for a moment and said, "Its okay I guess but going to school is not ours. We don't do studying."

"That's okay, because you guys will have special teacher to teach you." HIM said happily.

"Okay. Brothers, I think it's fun to study in a while."

While Butch looked at Boomer with 'what the hell' face, Brick looked at Boomer and at HIM.

"Is it because of the portion that Boomer began talk like that?" He asked confused.

"Yep" HIM said. "It applies for all of you.

"Okay" he said expanding the 'a'.

"It's vacation for the school. You have to study for the time being. You can start school as freshmen." HIM said ready to leave.

"And oh! You have to select an alias. We don't want people to recognize by your name." with that he left.

They decided to select a name for themselves. They named themselves:

Brick: Masashi

Boomer: Daichi

Butch: Kenta

They were wondering what they do with their hair when a woman with black hair and eyes came to them. They stood in a fighting position.

"My name is Megumi. HIM sent me here to teach you boys. In important cases I will act as your mother okay." Megumi said to them.

"Okay" they said leaving their position.

"You have to use your fake name to go to shop, school etc." she said. After looking at us for a while she said "and to cut your hair."


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Boomer's POV**

So we got our hair cut. We all went with our old hair style except that my hair was dark dirty blonde after the wash (the hairdresser was mad at me for keeping my hair so dirty.). Brick hair was orange auburn, of course with his cap. The whole salon thought that he was a girl, well a masculine girl. Butch hair has turned raven colored considering that his hair was dark ash color when he was 10. He thinned his bang.

Well the other days we were studying and studying and studying. But we also had gym classes. Butch said he wanted to join a wrestling club, after watching some wresting of ….. What was that mask guy's name…. yeah, Mask Wonder! He saw Wonder defeating the evil powder of HIM and that turned him into a instant fan. But I am surprised someone who could defeat HIM's evil power. Well other than the powerpuff girls.

Today we are in front our new school or our first school we ever went. HIM said the power puffs were here.

_Flashback:_

_Day before our first day of school we were visited by HIM. His sure acted like a mother, even though Megumi is supposed to be our acting mother (no other words to describe her)._

"_Oh boys the Powerpuff girls are studying in your school. So it's easy to find them."HIM said before leaving with a puff._

_End Flashback_

Butch sure was angry about it. I was sure he cursed under his breath.

We meet our homeroom teacher Ms Keane.

**Brick's POV:**

When we entered our class we were invited with lots of 'wow' and 'hot'. Well except with three girls. They sure look familiar.

"Class we have new students in our class and they are freshmen so be nice to them okay." Miss Keane said in a sweet to her students.

"Okay", the girls said excited.

"Okay boys please introduce you selves." Ms Keane said.

I went first "My name is Masashi Yamamoto. I like video games and cakes. My hobby is to play video games." All the girls were like 'kyaa'.

Boomer went second "My name is Daichi Yamamoto. I like to design clothes. My hobby is to design clothes. A roar of 'wow' came from everyone's mouth.

Butch went last. "My name is Kenta Yamamoto. I am a boy. I like seeing wrestling matches, skateboarding and annoying my brothers. My favorite wrestler is Masked Wonder." Every girl were screaming 'hot boy', except three girls.

They didn't say anything. They were looking at us suspiciously.

**Butch's POV:**

The girl with green eyes looked kinda cute. When we made eye contact, she smirked. I smirked back, bad idea. All the girls now had hearts in their eyes and were screaming crazily.

**No one's POV:**

"Boys you sit in the back." Miss Keane said.

Kenta sat next to the girl with green eyes. She had short raven hair spiked up in the back.  
"Yo. Name's Kaoru Matsubara." She said.

"Name's Kenta Yamamoto." he replied.

"I know. You just said in front of the whole class." She said smirking.

Masashi sat next to a girl with sunset orange hair tied with a big red bow. She had pink eyes.

"Hello, my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi. I also like cakes." She said.

"Okay, which one?" Masashi asked.

"The strawberry one" she replied.

"Me too" Masashi told happily.

Daichi sat next to a girl with blonde hair tied in pigtail with curls at the ends. She had light blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Miyako Gotokuji. I also like to design clothes. Can I see the clothes you designed?" she asked.

"Okay. I never showed anyone, well except Kenta who made fun of Me." he replied shyly.

"that's okay" she said smiling.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

While Kenta, Kaoru, Masashi, Momoko, Daichi and Miyako were discussing about their fav things, a girl with orange puffed hair came to their place. She had purple eyes and freckles on her face.

"Hello my name is princess." the six of them looked at her. She wore a purple dress with un-matching shoes and accessories.

Boomer looked at the design of her clothes with disgust. Brick looked at Princess with goose bumps. Butch went back to talk with Kaoru.

Realizing that they were ignoring and staring at her with disgust her, well… she screamed.

"What the hell are you people ignoring me? I am princess and I am beautiful." She screamed.

"Princess, when did you come? You look ugly" Kaoru said rather bored.

Kenta chuckled at what Kaoru said. She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What so funny?" she asked

"Because what you said right now is true."

Angry that they were making fun of her, she screamed at them and walked away stomping her high yellow heels.

"Doesn't she have a dress sense?"Daichi asked confused.

"I don't know."Miyako asked sadly.

"Daichi, she is lying. Miyako doesn't want to sound rude." Momoko said.

While they went back to talking, princess went to her father (reaches home rather fast) and complained about the she was treated by the puffs and the ruffs.

"Don' worry, I will do something about it."

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I will forgive you for what you said to me, if you apologize to me." Princess said to the boys and girls standing in front of you.

"Why?" Kaoru asked raising her eyebrow.

"I am a princess, that's why." She said annoyed.

Masashi just rolled his eyes.

"I am sor-" Miyako was cut out by Kaoru.

"That ain't happening,"

They all looked that Kaoru, while stream was forming in princess's face. But she controlled it. She had to go with the plan. She tried to smile.

"Well that doesn't matter. You have to come to my house and see the beauty of the house. Then _**someone**_ will be ready to apologize." She said looking at Kaoru.

"Sure. Whatever."

They were picked up in a black _Rolls Royce_ and taken to the Morbucks's mansion. The six (including Princess) were welcomed by six maid and butlers.

"That's cool, are we in the 18th century?" Kenta asked admiring all the painting, arts and chairs carved into beautiful forms. If he sells one of them, he could be a millionaire.

"Does that mean we get to wear 18th century's dress?"Daichi asked happily. Everyone looked at him with 'what the hell' face.

"Really?" Miyako said happily.

"Ahem." Everyone looked at princess and near her was a tall man with brown eyes and hair. He wore a brown colored Italian suit.

"Hello," he said, "I see that you're my daughter's friends. It's nice to meet you. I am her father, James Morbucks." He said to them in a nice sweet voice.

"_Why didn't she get her father's behavior?"_ Momoko thought.

"Well I wanted to show you the family inheritance. You six have the chance to see it." Princess boasted.

_My God,_ Masashi rolled his eyes.

After walking a long hallway with many beautiful paintings and artifacts, they reached a room with a huge door (the one you find in palaces). It was brown in color and had beautiful flower designs carved into it.

"Well enjoy the beautiful inheritance of the Morbucks family."Princess said letting out a laugh after that.

With no other option, the entered the room and saw different colored diamonds placed in the middle of the room.

Shining silver

Raven black

Crimson red

Light pink

Midnight blue

Light ocean blue

Dark emerald green

And a light forest green diamond.

They were amazed at the beauty of the diamonds.

"What do you think of the beauty of the inheritance which will be passed on to me?" Princess said happily at the amazed faces of the People staring at the diamonds.

"It's beautiful" all of them said in unison.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter7:**

After they went out Princess's mansion, the boys suggested they help the girls to their home.

**Masashi (Brick) and Momoko:**

"The diamonds were beautiful weren't they?"Momoko asked Masashi.

"Yeah, especially the red ones." he replied.

"Yeah"

They were silent for sometimes.

Not knowing what to say next, Momoko said the first thing that came into her mind.

"By the way you said you liked strawberry cakes right?" she asked. She felt stupid the next moment. What if she asked him a stupid question? Maybe he will think she is nuts?!

"Yeah the one called the Strawberry Summer Slice." He replied.

"I also like it too. It is so delicious with the juicy strawberry and the soft cakes right?"

"Are you trying to make my mouth water?"

"No." They both laughed.

They looked at each other.

He noticed her light pink eyes that matched with her face tone. Her pink lips and her straight sunset orange hair tied with a red bow.

Her black T-shirt matched with her brown frilled skirt and shoes. She looked cute. His felt his cheeks getting hot. He controlled himself from getting his cheeks red.

She noticed that his eyes were a shade darker than her. A bandage was on his right cheek. His hair was messy spiked orange auburn; he wore a backward red cap.

He wore a dark red full sleeve hoodie and light brown pants. She then noticed that her cheeks were getting hot.

They both looked away from at each other. They continued to walk. When they reached Momoko's home, they waved goodbye and she closed the door behind her.

**Daichi (Boomer) and Miyako:**

They were talking about the house.

"That house is really beautiful isn't it, Princess-san's right?" Miyako asked Daichi.

"Yeah, all the designs look beautiful. I like the blue diamonds. How about you Miss Miyako? Which one did you like?"

"I liked the blue ones too." She said smiling. "Daichi-kun can you bring your drawing book tomorrow? Maybe you can join in the designing club with me."

"I will."

While they taking about each other, they both took quick glances at each other.

Daichi noticed she had light crystal blue eyes. She had light pink lips; she wore her hair in two pigtails with curls which reached her shoulder (her hair grew).

She wore a baby blue half sleeve shirt and white skirt. She wore a baby strap scandals. She had a tiny cute hairpin on her hair. She looked like an angel. (He blushed)

Miyako noticed that he had ocean blue eyes; his hair was a shade darker than her.

He wore light blue t shirt with dark half sleeves. He had light chocolate brown pants and white shoes. (She blushed)

"Miss Miyako-,"

"You don't have to call be 'Miss' all the time. You can just call me Miyako" she said.

"Okay" he said shyly.

They noticed that they reached Miyako's home.

"Your house is really big and beautiful" Daichi said amazed.

"Thank you. It's my grandmothers." She replied. "Daichi-kun thank you for helping me for dropping me home." She bowed.

"It's okay" he bowed back. They waved goodbye.

**Kenta (Butch) and Kaoru:**

"That Princess sure is boasting a lot isn't?" Kenta murmured under his breath.

"If she hears that now, you will bust her bubble and she will bust yours also." Kaoru replied.

Kenta just raised his eyebrow and asked, "How?"

"Because she is gonna boast more. Which will annoy the hell out of you." She said.

"Then I have to get a speech ready and do meditation." he said smirking.

"That is the most important thing to do before you meet Princess." They both laughed about and continued to walk home.

When they reached Kaoru's house, they looked at each other a moment, when Kaoru finally asked, "Kenta, do you how to skateboard?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then come to the skate park tomorrow, okay?"She said.

"Okay" he replied.

Kenta went to his house and lay down in the couch. His brothers haven't reached home yet. Momoko's and Miyako's house are farther away from there's right?

He then thought about Kaoru.

Her skin had darker tone than other girls. She sure played a lot. Her eyes were the color of emerald green with light rose red lips. Her hair was a messy raven color

She had perfect body curves. The green sleeveless top which covered her neck; the tight up to knee yellowish green jeans matched her perfectly.

His cheeks are getting hot when he thought about Kaoru.

"Damn"

**Kaoru's room:**

She was lying on her bed, thinking about Kenta.

His face had a pale color; with forest green eyes. His hair was tied in a small ponytail with a thinned side bang covering his right eye.

He wore a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a fit body. She felt her whole face turning bright.

"Why?"


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Next morning:**

**Butch's POV:**

_Flashback:_

"_Kenta do you know how to skateboard?" Kaoru asked._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Then come to the skate park tomorrow."_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

I was thinking about the time Kaoru invited me to skateboard with her when Boomer entered the room.

He looked at me and asked, "Butch, why are you smiling goofily like an idiot?"

I came out of my thought, remembering what Boomer called.

"What the hell? I am an idiot? I am going to kill you, Boomer." I shouted.

"SORRY. Please forgive me." Boomer cried. Hmph. Who told him to make fun of me like that?

Suddenly the doors bust open and Brick came in. Angry.

"Will you shut up anyway? Screaming like kids." He said angrily.

Don't make him angrier when he is already angry.

"Sorry." We both said in unison.

"Guys get ready we have school remember." Brick said.

When we got ready, we didn't have time to walk to school. So we flew to school.

There was a huge commotion in the class. When we entered the class everyone looked at us. We sat down in our places and everyone was staring at us and Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako.

"What?" Kaoru asked turning her head from the window to everyone.

"Isn't that a bit rude to ask to Himeko-sama like that when you stole the diamonds from her family inheritance?"

"Ahem." Everyone looked at Princess, "I told you my name is Princess not Himeko and don't you dare call me that." She said to girl who called her 'Himeko'. So princess's real name is Himeko.

"Kaoru-san weren't you the one to steal one of the green diamonds weren't you?" Himeko/ Princess asked.

What.

"Okay. What the hell is happening here?" I asked confused.

"Well you guys wanted to come to my mansion so much and see my 'inheritance', I let you do that. But you stole that didn't you?" said asked glaring at us.

Now what the hell is happening here? Why the hell do I feel like to punch her face so much that it will be disordered?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Kaoru asked standing up, banging her hands on the table.

Suddenly Masashi came behind me and said, "Stop her. Momoko said Kaoru reached her limit. And I told her that you can do something about it."

"YOU ONLY WANTED TO SHOW YOUR 'INHERITANCE'. WE NEVER SAID WE WANTED TO SEE IT." Wow Kaoru's bubbled busted, and it is bad.

"Kaoru calm down. Getting angry won't do anything." I said trying to calm her down.

"HIMEKO, JUST BECAUSE YOU RENAMED YOURSELF 'PRINCESS' DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE ONE OR YOU ACT LIKE ONE. YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE."

Why isn't Kaoru calming down?

"DON'T CALL ME HIMEKO" Himeko screamed.

"HIMEKO"

"DON'T"

"HIMEKO"

"CLASS WILL YOU BE QUITE?" The teacher screamed at us. I didn't notice that she was there.

Kaoru finally calm down. She wanted to punch something. I know that feeling, when you are right and others criticize you for no damn reason.

"Kaoru you want a punching bag?" I asked her teasing.

"NO" she said punching me lightly in the arm.

"Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Masashi, Daichi and Kenta please come to the staff office." Miss Keane said to us. "Himeko-san you also." She said to Himeko while she walked out of the room.

We followed her to sta-… the principled office! We saw a chubby man. Near him sat Himeko's father. This is bad.

"You stole our family inheritance, give it back." He said to us, in an angry tone.

"Sir you may be mistaken but he haven't stolen the diamonds." Masashi said coming forward.

"Well what do you explain for this?" Himeko said taking the diamonds from our bags.

Okay what the hell is happening here?

* * *

Confused? you will find out in the next chapter. and Review!~


	8. Punishment

**Chapter 9: Punishment **

**NO ONE'S POV: **

"Princess, we didn't do that." Miyako said.

"But the diamonds are here and it proofs that you took it." She said getting irritated. "Daddy, they stole the family inheritance didn't they?"

James stood and said to the principal in angry tone, "As you see, it has been proven that they stole the inheritance. Call their parents. They should be expelled from the school."

Everyone gasped…. Well except Himeko and her dad. The principal cleared his voice and said, "Sorry sir but we cannot do that. They are one of our best students in our school. If you want a punishment, it can be accepted right children?"

They all nodded unable to tell anything.

"Then I want to choose the punishment they will receive." Himeko said excited .

"Okay honey" James said to his daughter.

"Then I want them to be…" she said thinking, "…my maid and butlers! Yes I want them to be my maid and butlers."

Ms Keane gasped while Kaoru and Kenta were really trying to control their anger to punch Himeko.

"What?" the principal said surprised (anyone would be) "But you cannot do that."

"They stole our family inheritance, I think the punishment is fair enough," James said, "or should we call cops?"

They all were astonished. While Ms Keane, the principal, Himeko and James were arguing if the punishment was fair enough or not, the girls and boys discussed about the punishment of Himeko.

"She hid the diamonds in our bags I am sure of it." Kaoru said angrily.

"And she wouldn't back out in the punishment either." Momoko said."I think we should give in for now."

"What?" Kenta and Kaoru said astonished.

"I agree with Momoko-chan. We can prove we are innocent when Princess lets her guard down." Miyako said.

"I agree with Momoko-san also." Daichi said lowering his head.

"Okay. Whatever." Kenta said scratching the back of his neck.

Kaoru went up the adults and Himeko arguing about the punishment and said rather annoyed, "We will accept the punishment."

Ms Keane and the principal looked at Kaoru surprised while James and Himeko smiled evilly.

"We will call your parents about it okay? They need to know what you have done to the Morbucks family's inheritance." James said.

* * *

Sakura Akatsutsumi, Momoko's mother was affair woman with a chubby cheek, orange eyes and auburn hair like Momoko. She was worried when her daughter was said to steal the inheritance of the Morbucks family. The Morbucks has a very powerful company; famous to the foreign country and Japan also.

Adachi Matsubara, Kaoru's mother also came to school when she heard that her daughter stole the inheritance of the Morbucks family. She truly believes her daughter would never do that.

Aiko Gotokuji, Miyako's grandmother was called because she was the guardian of Miyako. She thought it was a prank when she heard her grand-daughter stole something! But it was not.

Megumi Yamamoto wondered what her 'sons' have done wrong. Did they really get bored of the normal lives that they wanted to steal something?

The three women sat down in the couch in the principal's office. Akatsutsumi-san, Matsubara-san, Gotokuji-san looked nervous while Megumi-san looked irritated. She glared at the boys.

James sat opposite to the couch to the ladies and said, "They accepted our punishment to make them our maids and butlers for sometimes."

They were completely shocked. The principal came next to them and said that it was their decision only and that they will be coming home late.

"The matter will not leak out to the students." He assured the parents.


	9. Maid and butler uniforms

**Chapter 10:**

**Its about the dresses the six will be wearing.**

* * *

Daichi's POV:

We went back like nothing happened and no one in class asked us anything. Ms Keane taught us the lesson and break came, classes, lunch break and the last period. Everyone except Himeko, the girls and we (my brothers) stayed back. After sometimes we went outside and went to Himeko's mansion in a 'Rolls Royce.'

An old butler let as to a changing room while the girls were taken into another, guided by a maid.

"You can change your dress here. Come to the last room in the doorway and you can start your work." he said sounding bored.

We entered and wore our dresses and went to the room. The girls were already there, Miyako was looking really cute in the maid uniform.

NO ONE'S POV:

The boys were looking at the girls dreamily in the maid uniform.

Momoko was wearing a dark brown full sleeve frock which was below her knee. She wore a light pink apron, a thick shoulder strap with frills on the strap and the end of the apron. She had pink earrings and small, cute accessories.

Miyako was wearing a black half sleeve puffed frock which was up to her knee with baby blue apron, a thick shoulder strap with frills on the sides of the apron. She had blue earrings with small necklace.

Kaoru's was a butler's dress. She wore a full sleeve light forest green shirt with a black sleeveless vest. She also had black full length pants; with chains on it.

Brick wore a crimson red shirt with black full sleeve tailcoat. He wore black full length pants; his hair tied with a red ribbon and kept his hat away.

Boomer wore an ocean blue shirt with full sleeve black tailcoat. He wore black full pants; his hair was still in a messy style.

Butch wore a dark forest green shirt with black full sleeve tailcoat. He wore black full pants; his hair tied in a green ribbon. He only changed one of his ring earrings to studs. He wore two or three chains on his pants.

They were all blushing at each other when Himeko came and observed them.

_They all look cute in those dresses__**, **_Himeko thought looking at the girls. She noticed Kenta's ring earrings and frowned. She clapped her hands twice and the old butler came in.

"His earrings" she said annoyed to the old butler.

He bowed and went up to Kenta, giving him a book, "Rules of being a butler. Don't wear ring earrings" he said looking at Kenta's earring. He gave Kenta some stud earrings.

"Fine fine" Kenta said removing his earrings and changed them to studs.

"Miss why are you not in your 'maid' uniform?" The old butler asked Kaoru.

Himeko smirked and replied, "Kazuki-san (the old butler) she doesn't like to wear a girl's dress. She won't look good in it."

Kaoru glared at Himeko and just sighed. "I prefer pants rather than skirts."

"Okay okay. We don't have time to waste. Start working."Himeko said clapping her hand twice.

* * *

**I like see all your reviews. And thanks for reading this.**

**By the way butch wasn't that happy with Kaoru's dress but anyway thought she was cute.(and blushed)**


	10. which couple?

Which couple should I write about?

**Miyako X Masashi**

Or

**Daichi X Miyako**

**Kaoru and Kenta I will be doing in the end.**

i have a doubt.


	11. boomer got a date

Chapter 11:

James assigned each of them their jobs. Momoko and Masashi to do the cleaning; Miyako and Daichi to do the laundry and Kaoru and Kenta to wash the dishes and to serve the family.

"Your jobs may change sometimes. So don't whine." Himeko said, "You may get help from James and Noriko-san if you're unable to do it."

Momoko swept the floor while Masashi dusted the lamps, chairs etc. Miyako did the laundry while Daichi hanged the clothes. Kenta washed the plates while Kaoru arranged the plates on the table for the dinner.

Daichi's POV:

That Himeko girl is sure making us do lots of work. But thinking about Miyako-chan is making my face red. I glanced over to the side to see Miyako-san doing the laundry. She is really working hard.

"Miyako-san do you need any help?" I asked worried.

"It's okay Daichi-kun. I do these kinds of work in my house." Miyako replied smiling.

I wonder if Butch and Brick are surviving there. We do these kinds of work in our house using turns. It was helpful after all. But I cannot resist looking at Miyako. She looks like an angel. When I was looking at her, she noticed it. We were both looking at each other, when I finally managed to look away from her. My face was feeling really, really hot. And I was sure Miyako, was blushing.

After our works ended for the day, I asked Miyako-san if I could take her to her home.

"Sure Daichi-kun. Thank you for your help." She said smiling.

When she was going to close the door behind her, I gathered and asked her, "Would like to go to the park on the weekends with me?"

She just looked at me for a moment and nodded slightly, blushing. I was surprised by her answer.

"O-Okay then 10:30 am on the weekend." I said stuttering and walking fast out of the house.

I got myself a date with Miyako.

* * *

Sorry about the delay of uploading. The net wasn't working and other stuffs.

It was Momoko X Masashi not Miyako X Masashi. Sorry:(

Review!


	12. The fight

Chapter 12:

Boomer thought he was first of the brother to get a date, but he wasn't. Brick asked Momoko to the park also.

When Brick and Boomer were fighting who was the first to get the date, Butch came in smiling. He looked as if he got possessed by a clown.  
"Wow, Butch did the cupid target you?"Boomer said confused.

_GRR, Boomer and his stupid questions, _Butch thought irritated. Brick just laughed at his brothers.

"So Butch, what really happened?" Brick asked.

"Kaoru said we can go to the skate park together" He said happily.

"We also got a date. Lucky." They said shrugging.

The next day:

It was a bit different. Brick, Butch and Boomer went and transformed to steal some food. Megumi didn't pack the lunches.

Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako were eating their lunches when there belt rang and the Poochi informed they found an evil aura much stronger than before.

They transformed and was looking the 'evil aura' when they were hid with some strong power. When they looked, they found the Rowyruff boys. They were different. They were soon hit by another strong power by Boomer. The girls took out the Yo-yo, Wand and hammer to attack the boys. Blossom attacked first with her Yo-yo followed by bubble's 'Bubble Popper'. For the finishing them Buttercup used 'Hurricane Lutz'.

There was huge amount of dust and smoke around the girls and boys. The girls were trying to find the boys when the some people came behind them and threw them to a skyscraper. They looked up to find the boys smirking at them.

Butch's hair was in a long high ponytail which was to his neck, Brick's hair was to his mid back which was tied in a low ponytail while Boomer's hair was dark dirt blond and it was messy.

Kaoru got up and tried to hit Butch with her hammer which he taught it and threw her and her hammer far away. He followed her and they were fighting above the rest of the group.

Meanwhile the blues and reds also started to fight each other; the puffs noticed changes in the boys, while the boys also noticed changed in the girls.

Blossom's features changed her way of fighting. She was fast. Bubbles hair grew to her knees, she was stronger than before and she got new power. Kaoru's hair was wilder than before; she was faster and stronger than before.

They were still fighting when Brick and Blossom noticed that lunch break was going to end soon.

"Blossom, we will end this fight someday."Brick said angrily.

"Sure we will." She replied panting.

"Boys retreat." Brick shouted to the blue and green ruffs while Blossom called the blue and green puffs. The greens were not happy about leaving the fight without knowing the winner.

Buttercup glared at Butch, he smirked at her knowing they will finish the fight someday. They went to their leaders grumbling. The six somehow managed to reach the school without anyone knowing.

* * *

Hope you like it. Only in the puff and ruff form their hair length will change.

Review.


	13. My heart is beating fast

Chapter 13:

_On the cafeteria: _

The girls were discussing about the return of the Rowyruff boys.

"They are much stronger than before." Kaoru said frustrated.

"But I feel like they have grow older or something, right?" Miyako asked the girls.

"That's true." Kaoru and Momoko replied thinking.

After HIM was defeated and their powers returned, even though they cut their hair it grows back during their transformation.

_On the roof:_

"They changed haven't they?" Brick asked the boys as they de-transformed.

"Yeah, I know." Butch replied smirking.

"Okay Butch why are you smirking?" Boomer asked confused.

"Cause I got a person to fight who could stand with equal powers as me in a match." Butch replied annoyed.

"We should be careful."Brick warned.

"But I like our hairstyle." Boomer said happily.

"But our hair turned back to normal when we de-transformed." Butch said confused.

"Yeah, that's true." The others said.

They went to meet the girls who were eating their lunch. They joined them and decided to stop thinking about the Puffs or the ruffs.

Himeko called them as usual to do their jobs in her mansion. She was getting more and more annoying to them. They controlled their angrier until the 'stain event' happened.

What really happened?

_The others finished their jobs except Kaoru. She was supposed to serve the family meal. Kaoru was carrying the curry for Himeko, when Himeko purposely stained wine in Kaoru's shirt. Now this made Kaoru mad. She was going to punch Himeko when Kenta came in and stopped her._

"_Daddy, she was going to hit me."Himeko said innocently._

_James glared at Kaoru and sighed, "Honey, leave her alone, she just doesn't have any manners."_

_Kaoru tightened her fist, controlling her anger, to not to punch James and Himeko._

They left Himeko's house/mansion. Kenta asked if he could take Kaoru home which she nodded with a yes.

"Kenta, do you have any punching bags?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" he replied confused.

"Bring them next time because I need to punch them." She said annoyed, remembering the stain incident.

He just chuckled and said yes.

"You will be coming to the skate park on the weekend, right?" Kaoru asked, a bit blushing.

"Yeah, I will be." He said nodding.

They wave each other goodbye.

Kaoru's POV:

I wasn't sure if Kenta will come to the skate park with me, so I asked him. It's normal…... unit I blushed. I blushed, and I was sure he saw me blushing. My God what the hell happened? My heart for no reason is beating fast. Why?

Kenta POV:

She was blushing when she asked if I was coming to the skate park on the weekends. She looked so cute. I just felt like hugging her and for no damn reason my heart is beating fast.

* * *

Hope you like it. The date of Miyako and Boomer will be coming soon. So Miyako X Boomer fans watch out.

Review~


	14. Miyako's date

Chapter 14:

Finally the weekends came. The boys and the girls were happy, Kenta and Kaoru having a mixed feeling for each other.

Miyako, Daichi, Masashi and Momoko went to the park. Kenta and Kaoru went to the skate park.

Miyako's POV:

Daichi and I went to the park; he brought me a ice-cream, so nice of him.

"Miyako do you also like vanilla ice-cream?" he asked me.

"Yeah, they are really tasty aren't they?" I replied happily.

But for some reason I couldn't keep eye contact with him. When I look at his eyes my heart was beating fast and my face was turning red. We brought our drawing books and were seeing each other's pictures.

"Daichi you draw really nicely, I like all your design." I said amazed at his drawing skills.

"And I really like yours, they are beautiful." He replied, he was looking at me.

Boomer's POV:

Miyako's drawings are really nice. They are so lovely. I was looking at her baby blue eyes when she suddenly turned her face away and blushed… and my heart was beating fast all of a sudden.

There was silence between us, I looked at the time and told her its getting dark.

"I may drop you home." I told her.

"Thank you very much Daichi." She replied smiling, her angelic smile. My cheeks are getting hot.

Miyako's POV:  
We reached my home, stopping in front of the door; we were staring at each other.

"Daichi thank you ver-" I was cut off by something soft on my lips. I looked to see Daichi kissing me.

It was a sweet kiss. I closed my eyes, knowing one thing…...I like you Daichi.

He pulled away looking at his feet, blushing.

M heart was beating fast, my face getting red and I am playing with my thump remembering Daichi kissed me.

"B-b-b-b-bye, see you in school." He said stuttering, quickly walking away from my house.

I stood there for a moment, and quietly walked in my house, into my room and flopped into my bed hugging Octi.

* * *

Miyako/Bubbles X Boomer fans, the date of Miyako and Boomer.

Review.


	15. The date

Masashi's POV:

I quickly went and hid behind a tree, seeing that Momoko was standing there for a moment surprised and went inside walking like a penguin, except slowly.

_This is what really happened:_

_I dropped Momoko home, smiling and leaving, feeling a bit unhappy leaving her. She was going inside when I turned around and called her, "Momoko."_

_She turned around and with a fast movement I went to her and kissed her nose, staring at her beautiful eyes._

_Momoko's POV: (it's when he kissed her)_

_I turned around when Masashi called me and he kissed me on the nose, he pulled away staring at my eyes. Our faces was an inches away and he smiled a sweet smile at me. He turned around and walked away, without turning around._

_Masashi's POV:  
I quickly turned the corner and flew up to a tree and looking and seeing her reaction, I felt so stupid doing like that. _

_End of what really happened._

The ruffs home:

When I reached home Butch was already there, lying on the sofa daydreaming.

"Butch, are you ok?" I said. He stood up, shocked and looked around.

"What," he said finding it was me standing at the door. "Brick, why is your face red?" he asked worried.

"I-I-I-it's nothing." I said stuttering. Now he is going to bother me until I tell him.

Suddenly, the door opened and Boomer came in like a strawberry. He was completely red.

"Boomer what happened?"Butch asked worried.

"I kissed Miyako on the lips." He said dreamily. Butch's lower jaw was in the floor, he was completely shocked, so was I.

"Well, I kissed Momoko on the nose." I said hesitating.

"What, why am I the only one who didn't get to kiss someone?" Butch shouted.

"Don't tell me you like Kaoru."Boomer said happily.

"N-n-n-no it's not like that." he said stuttering. His face was completely red. "I am going to sleep."

Butch's POV:

I do like Kaoru, but I am no ready to admit that. Just thinking about her makes my heart beat wildly.

Kaoru's house:

"Kaoru who was the boy you were going out with? Is he your boyfriend?" her mother asked happily when Kaoru came home.

"Who is my boyfriend?"Kaoru asked confused.

"Don't lie to me Kaoru, I know you better. I am talking about the boy with black hair and green eyes." She said happily.

"He's not my boyfriend; he's one of the new boys at school and my friend." Kaoru said blushing.

"What is his name, dear?" she asked happily.

"Kenta Yamamoto." She replied sighing

"She has a what?" Dai and Shou said in unison.

"A boyfriend." Her mother replied happily.

"I am telling he is not my boyfriend."Kaoru yelled.

"What Kaoru has a boyfriend?" Her father asked surprised, coming from the bath.

"My God."She said rolling her eyes and went to her room.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, doesn't she?" her father asked mama (Kaoru's mother) sadly.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Kaoru shouted from her room.

"Mom, he is not my boyfriend, but my heart beats fast when he's around." Kaoru mumbled from her room.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading. There was exams, but it is over and i am flying happily:)

Review~


	16. The reds

Himeko's Mansion:

"My birthday is tomorrow and I need you people to do the butler and maid stuffs seriously." Himeko said to the ruffs and the puffs.

"Okay." Everybody said.

Himeko leaves happily and satisfied.

"We will make sure that her birthday will be the best she ever had." Miyako said excited.

"Yeah." Masashi said sighing.

They started doing the decoration and the maids and butlers were commanding them around all the time. The maids made the girls run around the whole house and made sure they clean every spot. The boys were told to carry the things from one floor to another, and the things were heavy.

"Why do we have to do these things?" Butch asked lifting the heavy boxes.

"We got into a situation where we didn't do anything." Boomer replied.

"Or because Himeko maybe stupid." Brick said carrying the stuffs.

After all the carrying and the cleaning the girls and the boys went home exhausted. They went home and slept, didn't even bother to eat, drink, do their homework or remove their dress.

Next Morning:

Momoko's POV:

I woke, and it was 6:00 am in the morning and I didn't do my homework.

I quickly went the washroom, washed my face and as fast as I can, I did my homework and packed my bags. My mom came to my room, to find me selecting my dress for the day.

"My dear, you woke up early today didn't you?" Sakura (her mom) asked quite surprised.

"I know, mom is breakfast ready?" I asked her, taking note that the time was 7:30am.

"I just have to toast the bread." She replied going down the stairs.

I quickly went downstairs, to find my dad and sister eating their breakfast.

"Good morning dad, good morning Kuriko." I said to them as I sat down to eat my breakfast.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Momoko dear its 7:40 am, hurry before the school gate closes."

"Okay." I replied, quickly grabbed my breakfast and ran.

I ran to school as fast I can, I am going to be late. Just before the gate was going to close I entered the school.

"Just in time." I said breathing in heavily.

"Wow."

"Safe."

"Safe."

"My God."

"Whew, that was close."

I turned to find Masashi, Kaoru, Kenta, Miyako and Daichi panting heavily behind me.

"I think Himeko's work tired as a bit out."Masashi said.

"Yeah." We replied agreeing.

We all ran to class, just in time before Ms. Keane entered. We sat down quickly, Masashi was sitting next to me and looking at him remained me the time when he kissed me in the nose.

As always the class was same, people doing their work, Himeko boasting about her upcoming birthday party. To cover up that we work there, she invited us also in front of the class. In times she really does have brains.

After school:

As always we had to go to her mansion to 'work' for her. Today the work was even harder, but..… today maybe we will give her the best birthday she had. Masashi and I met a few times during work when we were walking down the hallway and I always turned my face away from him. The incident made me too shy, to look him in the eyes.

Miyako, Kaoru and I was told to clean the hallway. I was dusting the 'antique', Miyako and Kaoru sweeping the floor. A maid came and told Miyako to Sweep the gardens with the other maids. Miyako excused herself and went with the maid. I continued dusting while Kaoru swept the floor.

"Momoko, I am done with the sweeping…. And I have to mop the floor." She said sighing.

"Okay."

She went away with the broom and I am lonely now. Then I saw a redhead coming towards me. I blushed seeing Masashi coming towards me. I started sweeping the floor, to avoid making eye contact with him. He was walking towards me and I started moving away from my spot. He was only few feet away from me, when I was going to turn around and walk away he caught me by my hand and I turned around to stare at his eyes.

"Momoko." He said.

"Y-y-yeah, what?" I asked stuttering.

"I am sorry, for what I did last time." He said lowering his head slightly.

"No no, it's okay." I said quickly, he looked at me.

"N-no, I'm not saying I like you, it's just….. That umm….." I just stood there, looking at my toes and not knowing what to do.  
"Momoko, what will you do if I say-If I say that I like you." He asked.

* * *

here is the next chapter (hit the music)

From 20th August i may get a bit busy with my school works (sorry). but i will try to upload as much as i can.

* * *

Momoko: am i still holding hands with Masashi?

dreamgirlworld (me): Yes.

Masashi (Brick): Her hands are soft.

Momoko: T-thank you.

Me: Ahem Masashi, then i should write that you let go of her hand.

Brick and Momoko: No! (looked at each other and blushed)

Me: Kawaii!

Momoko: Please upload the next chapter.


	17. Party

Momoko's POV:

Ehhhhh! What did I just hear now?

He liked me.

I just stood there staring at his eyes, my heart beating fast. He let go of my hand and walked away.

Brick's POV:

I really did something stupid. To tell her that I like out of nowhere, am I that stupid? I walked away from her to hide my blushing face. I saw Kaoru going to the hallway. Is Momoko going to tell Kaoru about what I said to her?

Kaoru walked in with the mob and bucket full of water, I turned around so she couldn't she my face.

"Momoko." She called.

I walked further away from her, "Yeah, Kaoru."

"Did something happen?" she asked worried.

"N-n-nothing, it's nothing." I said.

Kaoru quickly ran and came in front of me and she looked completely surprised.

"Momoko, what happened? Why are crying?" she asked.

Kaoru's POV:

Momoko was crying, what happened?

"It's nothing, I think something got into my eye." She said rubbing her eye.

"Really, don't lie to me." I said. I know she changed a lot in the years.

"Girls, what are you doing? Go back to work quickly." The maid came and shouted at us.

"I will tell you later," Momoko said to me.

We went back doing our work. I wonder what really happened to Momoko.

Butch's POV:

Brick came to pick up the boxes and he looked completely red. What happened?

"Dude, what happened? You looked completely red." I said, it's true he looked completely red.

"It's nothing." He replied as he picked up the boxes.

"So it's okay for people to look completely red." I said a bit annoyed because I didn't get an answer for my question.

He sighed and said, "Okay okay, I will tell you later."

He took the boxes and went away and making me really confused.

No one's POV:

Himeko's father's friends started coming and her sister came to visit her, giving her gifts. Duchess also brought some trophies. Her parents boasted about her in front of their colleagues, which made Himeko a little jealous.

"I feel a bit bad for Himeko." Miyako said sadly.

"Sibling jealously." Kaoru said whistling.

Himeko heard this and came to Kaoru, "What's your problem green head?" she asked.

"Happy birthday." Kaoru replied.

"Eh?'She said confused, and was going to walk away when she heard 'Happy birthday' from the girls and boys she made as her maids and butlers.

Himeko's POV:

I was going to walk away from Kaoru when I heard 'Happy Birthday' from Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Masashi, Daichi and Kenta.

And I was really happy about it, because the only people who said happy birthday to me was my sister, and two best friends and this girls and boys. Mama and papa didn't bother to say that to me.

I walked away, to my parents and I was sure Miyako said, "She looks a bit happy now."

But that doesn't mean I will be friends with them.

No one's POV:

After boasting about her birthday party with the girls and boys she went to eat the dinner with her family.

"We shouldn't have said happy birthday to her." Kaoru said annoyed.

"But she was happy we said that." Momoko said.

"how did you know that?" Kaoru asked .

"because I saw her smile." Miyako replied.

"That's true." Daichi agreed.

"Maids and butlers please serve the guests." The old butler said through the public addressing system.

There were many guests that whole ballroom was filled. (They had a ballroom, wow).

Himeko cuts a cake, shaped as 'princess'. Some people started doing slow dancing, while others talked and ate their food. Himeko sat down to eat her lunch noticing that kaoru was going to serve her.

"Hello, my little girl butler." Himeko said mocking.

"Hello." Kaoru said trying to hold her anger.

"This place is filled, take my food and come to the garden with me." Himeko ordered Kaoru.

To not trying to ruin Himeko's birthday, Kaoru took the food and followed Himeko to the garden.

Miyako saw Kaoru following Himeko to the garden with food and felt something bad going to happen. She immediately told about it to Momoko and the boys. They followed Kaoru and Himeko the garden and what they saw was shocking.


	18. Exhausted

Kaoru kneeling down in front of Himeko, and Himeko was eating her food and making fun of Kaoru. Butch was about to go to Himeko and punch her, when Miyako and Daichi stopped him from going to Himeko.

"Kaoru doesn't want us to see this." Daichi whispered.

"She is doing it for Himeko for today only, don't worry." Miyako said.

"Let's go." Brick said to them and they went back to the ballroom. Butch wanted to go back to the garden and punch Himeko in the face.

Kaoru came from the garden with Himeko. Kaoru looked really uncomfortable, an unhappy face. Kenta wanted to go to her and make her unhappy face happy. He remembered what Miyako and Boomer told him and decided not to go to her.

The party continued for a long time. The sun went down the horizon and the moon shined high above the sky. Himeko however did not let the puffs and the ruffs go home. When the party finished, it was almost midnight.

"You may go now." Himeko said to the puffs and the ruffs.

They were exhausted from their work, having to serve from one person to another. Knowing that they won't reach home and that it will be a bad option to go home alone, they decided to sleep in Kaoru's house.

"Good thing your house is nearby." Momoko said exhausted.

"Yeah but you should tell your parents about sleeping in my house." She replied.

"Then we will be borrowing your phone." Daichi said smiling.

They followed Kaoru to her home. She still lives in the flat. They followed her, up the elevator, looking exhausted.

Kaoru knocked on her door, her mother opening the door with worried face and then turning into surprise.

"Hello Adachi-san." Momoko and Miyako said exhausted.

"My God! You people didn't go home?" she asked.

"They party only ended now. So we decided to stay in your house." Masashi said.

"I hope we won't disturb you." Miyako said politely.

"It's good to have you here." She replied happily. "My name is Adachi Matsubara and I am Kaoru's mother."

"Nice to meet you." The boys said bowing.

Adachi noticed a familiar person with black hair and green eyes; he was the boy from the skate park.

"Mom, this is Masashi." Kaoru said indicating to the redheaded boy. "This is Daichi." Kaoru said signaling to the blonde headed boy. "And this is Kenta." She said pointing to the boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get inside."Adachi replied happily, letting the six people inside the house.

"Um, can we use the phone? We didn't tell our parents about staying over at your house." Momoko said to Adachi as they entered the house.

"Kaoru dear, can you please show them where the telephone is?" she asked to her daughter.

"Okay mom." Kaoru replied, telling others to follow her.

After they made the phone call and told their parents about staying in Kaoru's house, their parents said they will pick them up in the morning.

* * *

Sorry for no uploading for awhile. I took time and I uploaded two chapters(yay!).

I will try to upload on weekends and on Wednesday.


	19. PPGZ

"Good thing tomorrow is a weekend." Momoko said happily.

Kaoru's father had come home to find five children talking to his daughter. His wife soon greeted him happily, much more happy than he expected.

"Hi dad." Kaoru came to him followed by her friends. He noticed that a raven haired boy had a shocking expression on his face.

"Kaoru is that your dad?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, why did you ask Kenta?" she asked.

Kenta quickly went to the living room and came back with a book and pen.

"Can you please sign this?" he asked.

"Okay sure." Masked Wonder (Kaoru's father) said.

"I am your biggest fan." Kenta said happily, there was warm, happy aura around him.

Butch's POV:

Wow! Wonder mask is Kaoru's father? I didn't know that. I feel so happy now that I am acting like Boomer right now.

"Kenta, Do you know how to wrestle?" Masked wonder asked coming towards me.

No but I wanted learn." I replied confused. Why did he ask me that?

I nodded smiling. Adachi-san called us for dinner. When we were going to the living room, Masked Wonder said, "I can teach you wrestling, I see the spirit in you."

I was happy to hear this. Masked Wonder was going to teach me wrestling. I saw Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Boomer, Dai-san, Shou and Adachi-san sitting down to eat their food. We ate our dinner happily, talking about school Himeko and our jobs. When we were talking about Himeko's party, I noticed that Brick and Momoko stiffened up a bit.

Me, Brick and Boomer were given the guestroom to sleep; Momoko and Miyako were going to sleep in Kaoru's room.

No one's POV:

It was around 11:00 pm and everyone was fast asleep. Butch woke up in need of water, got out of his room to find that the lights were still on in Kaoru's room. He went near the door, to find Kaoru and Momoko talking.

"Masashi said he like." He heard Momoko say in a worried tune.

Wow! Brick like Momoko. He thought surprised at what his brother said to her. He listened again to hear Kaoru's voice.

"Do you like him?" Kaoru asked Momoko.

"Yes." She mumbled, almost impossible for Butch to clearly hear it out.

"Then go tell him you like him." Kaoru replied yawning.

"But I cried in front of him." She said, tears almost forming in her eyes.

"You did what?" Kaoru said raising her voice, which in turn made Momoko to tell Kaoru to keep her voice down.  
"Sorry." Kaoru said apologizing.

"What should I do then?" Momoko asked.

"Momoko why don't you just go to him and say you like him." Kaoru said.

"Maybe he won't like me anymore." Momoko said sobbing.

"But didn't he say that he liked you?" Kaoru replied confused.

Meanwhile Butch was a having a fun time listening to the girls talking about his brother.

'_Brick is going to get a girlfriend soon. I envy you.'_ Butch thought.

He was still thing about it when something about the PPGZ came into the conversation.

"Kaoru I am not saying he like me as Momoko. I am saying that maybe he won't like me being Blossom." Momoko said.

'_Huh, What did I just hear now?'_ Butch thought confused.

"Then keep it a secret from him." Kaoru said rather confused. "Momoko you're worrying too much. Go get some sleep." She replied going back to bed when suddenly Momoko stopped her.

"Kaoru you know how it feels right, being a PPGZ." Momoko said.

"Momoko, I know you're worried but you're worrying too much." Kaoru replied to her. "Being a powerpuff is not easy but you cannot change the fact that we're the PPGZ."

Momoko just nodded and said, "I think I am worrying too much."  
"Come on lets go to sleep. We will discuss this with Miyako in the morning." Kaoru said.

They switched of the lights and went to bed. Butch was still standing there, really confused with what he have heard. '_Is Momoko really a powerpuff? Does that make Kaoru and Miyako one?'_


	20. Kaoru's breakfast

Butch silently went back to his room, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling having millions of thoughts. Momoko is a PPGZ? Is Kaoru one? What about Miyako?

He sat on the bed, looked at Brick sleeping beside him. Should tell about Momoko being a PPPGZ? What about Boomer?

He decided to go back to sleep, a hint of sadness in his face. Is Kaoru really a powerpuff? He laid on his bed, his eyes open, but soon sleep took over him and he went to sleep.

**Next Morning:**

Adachi's POV:

After I woke up, I told my husband about Kenta and Kaoru.

"What?!" he shouted. I sighed and lowering my head.

"You will wake the children." I scolded him.

"Sorry." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled. "I will make breakfast." I said, as I got out of the bed.

"But what about Kaoru and Kenta." He asked.

"We will talk about it after they go home." I replied smiling.

"Fine." He mumbled.

I went and woke Kaoru and asked her to help me make breakfast. She woke lazily, rubbing her eyes; asking me for five more minutes.

"Kaoru, don't be so lazy, we have guests you know." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Fine." She murmured. So like her father. We quietly went to the kitchen without waking up others.

Kaoru's POV:

We went to the kitchen and made Tamagayoki (egg rolls), orange juice, toasted bread and salad. Tasty.

Soon Dai and Shou woke up. We went to brush our teeth while mom arranged the table. Soon everyone woke up and we all ate our breakfast. Miyako commenting how good the breakfast was….. proud of myself.

After everyone finished eating their breakfast, we all went to the park and after chatting for sometimes, they went home, leaving me and my skateboard. I went home to find to find my mom giggling at me. I felt a pink, warm aura around; for an unknown reason it scared me.

"What, mom?" I asked nervously.

"He-he Kaoru, you're going to be a great wife." She replied happily. Something's wrong here.

"Mom."

"Ohh Kaoru, have you heard how Kenta complimented on your food. He said he liked it so much." She squeaked.

I felt my cheeks becoming pink for no reason and I had to pull my cap over my face so that my mom doesn't see me blushing. My father soon came into the situation, hearing my mother squeak happily.

"W-what happened?!" he asked running into the room, almost tripping.

"Honey, you know wha-"

"Mom stop." I yelled.

"What happened." Dad asked again, getting a bit annoyed.

"Nothing dear, it's just that she so cute when she is near Kenta" she replied happily.

"Kaoru is that true?" dad asked me with teary eyes.

"No dad." I yelled, both blushing and angry. I went to the kitchen, took a glass of water and snacks; went to my room, my face feeling hot.

Kenta's POV:

We all went home leaving Kaoru. After a few miles of walking, we started flying.

"Don't you think Kaoru is a nice cook?"asked Boomer, quite happy with his breakfast.

"Maybe you're saying that because you don't have to cook today." I replied. He just crossed his arms and pouted, "Butch stop teasing me."

Brick just chuckled; looking at me and grinning, he asked, "But won't you get a girlfriend who can cook well?"

I blushed.

We soon reached home, after a few fights (well about Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako, you know). But after bringing Momoko and Miyako into the conversation, it did make Brick and Boomer blush.

I went and laid down in my bed, but soon my mind went back to the night at Kaoru's house. Is Momoko really a PPGZ? What about Kaoru and Miyako? How will I really know that they are the PPGZ?

Soon I got an idea. I jumped out of the bed and told my brothers that should rob the mall tomorrow. They agreed excited…. well we are the RRBZ. I told them that we should rob the mall during lunch break. They were confused; I just told them to follow my plan.

* * *

thank you for waiting. My exams are still not over but i got time to upload (yay!)

review~


	21. Treat your wound

My exams are over YAY!

This is the longest chapter I have typed.

I was surfing in the net when i found **Powerpuff girls: action t****ime.** Do you guys know where we can watch the show or is it a comic... i don't know but you PM me (its for that right?)

* * *

'_I need to find out if they really are the powerpuff girls. But what will I do if they really are the powerpuff girls?'_

Butch was still thinking about it when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Boomer entered the room. He wore a white shirt, blue jacket, light grey ash pants and his Rowdy ruff belt. He frowned as he found Butch still in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Butch, you're not ready yet? We have school." He said angrily.

"Sheesh, you don't have to get angry for that you know." Butch said as got out his bed.

Boomer lowered his head and sighed, shaking it from side to side.

"Okay then, I will be downstairs." Boomer said as he got out of the room.

Butch grabbed a green sleeveless hoodie, black skinny jeans and his RRBZ belt. Butch was halfway down the stairs when the aroma of food filled the air. It was different from the usual cereal, milk and bread. When he entered the dining room, it was filled with the smell of pancakes. Butch was quite surprised. They usually never had pancakes, actually they never had pancakes.

_Butch's POV:_

Pancakes! It smells of pancakes here. We never made pancakes at home. I have only seen these things at the shop windows (A/N: I don't know if they display pancakes.)

I found Megumi reading the newspaper. She was wearing a light pink robe and off-white hair wrap. How can she handle a freezing cold bath in the morning?

I went to the table to find Brick eating breakfast and boomer taking the last pancake from the pan. Boomer sat down on the table with two plates of pancakes, one for me and him.

"Good morning." Brick said as he ate his second pancakes. He was wearing a red shirt, light brown pants and his RRBZ pants.

I sat down; ate our lunch and went to school, waiting for lunch break to come. I really hope Kaoru isn't a PPGZ.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

'_My god…..lunch break'_

_No one's POV:_

Brick and Boomer found Butch pacing around the hallway nervously.

"Yo, Kenta" Brick said he and Boomer walked towards Butch.

"Are you ready to rob the mall today?" Boomer whispered to the red and blue RRBZ excited.

"Yeah" Brick replied, putting his fist in the air.

Butch tensed a bit and said, "You guys go on, I will catch up with you later."

Brick looked at Butch and knew something was wrong with his brother.

"Butch ar-" Brick was cut out by Boomer.

"Why are you not coming? It was your plan only to rob the mall" he said putting his hands on the hips.

"Well, I got something to do." Butch said as he averted his eyes from his brothers. Boomer's face turned into a surprise. He never saw his brother this downhearted. Brick decided to kept quiet and follow Butch's plan.

"Boomer, let's go." Brick said as he and Boomer went to the roof.

"What happened to Butch?" Boomer asked Brick as they flew to the mall. He just replied with a simple 'I don't know', but deep down Boomer knew Brick was worried about Butch.

* * *

Butch was still pacing around the hallway when his RRBZ belt started blinking. He took out his compact to see Brick telling him that they reached the mall.

"Okay, I will come now." Butch said. The screen went black and he stared at it for a few moments before closing it and going to the cafeteria. He soon found Kaoru and for the first time noticed a belt wrapped around her waist.

_Butch's POV:_

I noticed that the belt wrapped around Kaoru's waist was blinking. She started looking around and went to the roof top.

_No one's POV:_

Butch remembered the disappearing power he got after he and his brother drank the portion. (He disappeared)He quietly followed Kaoru to the roof top to find Momoko and Miyako talking to Kaoru. He went nearer to them, standing just behind Kaoru, to find them talk about Brick and Boomer.

"It's the Rowdyruff boys." Momoko said.

"Again" Kaoru said angrily.

"Kaoru, don't worry, you will have the time to eat lunch." Miyako said, trying to calm down the angry Kaoru.

"Fine." Kaoru mumbled.

"Hyper Blossom"

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

Butch stood there, surprised and saddened by the fact that the girls were the powerpuff. Kaoru took a step back, ready to fly but she tripped on something and fell on the ground, her back hitting the floor.

"**OUCH**"

"Kaoru are you okay." Momoko and Miyako said in unison, as they ran towards her friend.

"I am sure I tripped on something." Kaoru replied, looking around. She looked around to find nothing on the floor. Confused, she got up and shrugged to the girls.

"My bad. Let's go." Kaoru said as they flew the mall.

Butch stood there, thinking how cute Kaoru's face was when she was pouting. But he soon snapped to reality; realizing that Kaoru tripped on his leg. He soon found himself smirking.

Suddenly his compact on his belt started blinking. He found a redheaded male with a scratch mark on his forehead.

"Brick, what happened to your forehead?" Butch asked surprised.

"That green puff scratched me on my forehead, just because I spitballed the red one." Brick complained angrily.

Butch smirked and said, "Hold on for a bit, I will come there as soon as I can."

He appeared to his normal form and transformed into 'Butch'. He flew the shopping mall, to find Brick, Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer fighting while Buttercup was eating a bento, seeing her friends fight.

Boomer somehow managed to hurt Bubbles and Butch noticed Buttercup taking out her hammer and 'swing sonic' Boomer to a wall.

Butch chuckled and it soon turned into a smirk. He started flying to buttercup and threw her to a tall building. She smashed through the windows and landed on the floor. He flew to the building to see Buttercup slowly breathing and her eyes were closed. Seeing this Butch tensed up.

_Butch's POV:_

I went inside the room, looking for Buttercup, only to find many people running to the exit door. When I found her, she was lying on the floor; her eyes closed, breathing slowly. My body tensed up. Is she dead? Unconscious?

I was panicking. I slowly went to her and was just about to touch her cheek, when she opened her eyes and punched me in the face.

"Jerk, you fell for that." She said smirking. I wiped off the blood from my lips and smirked at her.

"Well I did fell for that" I said as I stood up and walked to her.

"_**Kaoru"**_

Her back was against the wall and our body was only few inches apart. As I was taller than her, she had to look up. Her eyes widened as I said her name.

_Kaoru's POV:_

"_**Kaoru"**_

Butch Jojo knows my name! B-b-but how?!

I stood there looking at Butch with widened eyes.

"H-h-how did you know that? I asked scared, almost whispering.

"Come to the park at Friday night." He replied as he turned around; going to the broken windows.

"Kaoru"

"Y-yes" I answered quickly as he called my name.

"Don't come as Buttercup, come as Kaoru." He said smiling to me.

Butch's POV:

I noticed that the broken glass pieces have cut Kaoru's hand and leg. I went up to her, taking notice that she took few steps back.

I put my hand in my pocket to find some bandages Boomer had given me. I went to her, took her hand and placed the bandages in her hand.

"Treat your wounds first." I said sweetly.

* * *

Review~


	22. Butch

**Check my profile to know when l will be uploading the next chapter. **

* * *

Kaoru's POV:

His eyes softened as he looked at me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer and gazing into my eyes. I stared into his eyes, my heart was beating fast…. Feeling little scared. I sensed the energy slowly draining away from my legs. I clutched into his jacket when he quickly planted a kiss on my forehead.

He placed his forehead on mine, fixing his eyes on mine.

"Take care, Kaoru." Butch said as he went near the window and flew to his brothers.

I stood there, eyes widened and finally flopped to the ground with a thud. I sat there completely shocked at what have happened at the past few minutes.

I decided to go to Momoko and Miyako. They were shocked seeing me in full of cuts. They quickly came to me asking me if I was okay.

"Nice work Butch." Brick said, as he high fived Butch and Boomer.

The girls glared at them.

Blossom's POV:

I and Miyako glared at them. Can they get any ruder?

"**That is it. You boys are really being mean to Buttercup.**" Miyako shouted.

Everyone stared at her in astonishment.

"She is really angry now." Buttercup whispered to me.

Bubbles charged at Boomer hitting him with an energy ball. I led buttercup to a building nearby. It was buffet on top of a tall building and no one was there. I led buttercup to chair, made her sit down and warned her not to come to us.

"But"

"No but. Don't you dare try to move from here" I said and flew to Bubbles.

No one's POV:

Kaoru sat on the chair and sighed. Blossom wouldn't let her fight.

"All I did was getting smashed to a building." She said to herself. She wanted to fly to Butch and hit him with her hammer. She sighed again knowing that wouldn't happen today.

She realized that the place she was sitting was holding a party.

'People must have ran away to save themselves.'

Noticing it was a buffet party, she decided to get some food. She tried to get up but felt a sharp sting of pain in her ankle.

**"OUCH"**

She flopped down to the chair.

"A sprained ankle?" she heard a voice behind her. Kaoru turned to find a green eyed boy with black raven hair. She glared at Butch angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" he said as he took a bowl of ice cream and told her to take it.

"I don't need it." Kaoru replied angrily.

"Don't be so angry." Butch said, smirking.

"It's your fault I got hurt." She said with venom in her voice.

"Kaoru-chan I didn't come here to fight. I wanted to talk to you." Butch said as he kept the bowl on a table and sat near her.

"Talk?" Buttercup asked shockingly. Something must be wrong here.

"Yes, talk….. about Himeko." He said normally, as if it is the normal thing to do.

"Don't tell me you're intreset…." Kaoru said with disgust in her face.

Butch smirked and replied, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

**"NO."**

"But I got worried seeing you as a butler." He said in a fake worried tone and face.

"How did you know that?" Buttercup asked surprised.

"Hmm…. I don't know." Butch replied happily, smiling at Buttercup.

She glared at him. He pulled his chair closer to her while buttercup tried to move away from him.

"Kaoru-chan, don't be so angry with me." He said.

"You literally smashed me to building and my body is covered in scratches. How am I not supposed to be angry with you?"Kaoru yelled at Butch.

"But I want to save you from Himeko." He said.

"What?" Kaoru asked confused.

A smirk was forming in Butch's face. A cunning one.

"I know that you and you're friends are being a slave to Himeko. I want to save you all."

Before Kaoru could reply, Butch pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear.

"Is it a good one?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"Okay then, I will see you on Friday."

He flew away, leaving Kaoru shocked. 'Why does he want to cooperate with me so much?'

She heard the school bell ringing and soon Miyako and Momoko came and picked her up and went to school.

* * *

The plan will be revealed in the next chapter.


	23. Daichi's bandages

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**School**

**Nurse's office:**

After Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako went to the Nurse's office; Kaoru told them to go class, as the bell has rang.

"Miss Matsubara, look at you." The nurse said, shocked.

"Hello Ms Aoi." Kaoru said smiling at her. Aoi sighed and shook her head.

"What happened this time?" She asked applying medicine on Kaoru's wound.

"Ah! I got hurt while I was playing." Kaoru replied… lying.

"Well you are a female; you should care of your body."Aoi scolded Kaoru.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"Kaoru." Aoi said.

"Yes"

"Don't lie. Tell me the truth." She said as she finished bandaging Kaoru.

Kaoru's eye twitched, she said, "I don't have time Aoi-san, bye and thank you." And she quickly walked from there.

'Why did I do that? My leg hurts now.' Kaoru said to herself as she slowly walked towards her class.

**PPGZ's Class:**

"Does anyone know where Miss Matsubara is?" Ms Keane asked the class. Everyone shook their head while Momoko and Miyako looked at each other.

Suddenly the door opened and Kaoru entered the class. The students started mumbling to each other.

"What happened to you?" Ms Keane asked shocked.

"I got hurt while playing." Kaoru replied to her with the same lie, except this time no one asked her any question.

She quietly dragged her leg towards her place and sat on the chair.

Everyone looked at her astonished; she glared at them. They quickly turned around, frightened by Kaoru's death glare.

"Ahem, can we begin the class?" Ms Keane asked the students.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

Lunch break:

"Kaoru-san what happened to you?" Daichi asked worried.

"I got hurt while playing." Kaoru said, putting her hand on her head and smiling at Daichi.

"Ah!" Miyako shouted. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"Kaoru, you have two three scratches still unattended."

"Miyako don't scare us." Momoko said sighing with relief.

"Come on Kaoru lets go the nurse's office." Miyako said dragging Kaoru to the door.

"Miyako don't worry, it's just a scratch."Kaoru said trying to pull her hand away from Miyako.

"Then I will treat you." Miyako said taking her first aid box from her bag.

"Wha-"

"Ummm…."Miyako said looking at everyone.

"Yes?" Masashi asked.  
"Do you have any bandages?" Miyako said. Everyone shook their head, except Boomer.

"I have some." He said, giving the bandages to Miyako.

"Thank you Daichi-kun."

Kaoru slowly walked to the group of people who left her on the door. She sighed seeing Miyako taking the medicine and cottons balls from the box.

"Kaoru-chan, please sit down." Miyako said pointing to a chair nearby.

Kaoru sat down on the chair and let Miyako attend her wound. After putting the medicine on her wound (which hurts), Miyako took out the bandages Daichi has given her. Kaoru looked at it with confusion. Momoko took notice of that and asked Kaoru what happened. Butch twitched a bit.

"No, it's nothing." Kaoru replied to Momoko, shaking her head.

"It's done." Miyako said to Kaoru as she put the last bandage on Kaoru's wound.

"But how can this happen?" Masashi mumbled. Kaoru turned around and looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Momoko asked confused.

"Well, I am sure Aoi-san is a nice nurse. She won't miss a wound." Masashi said to Momoko.

"Now think about it, that's true.' Momoko said and looked at Kaoru.

"Ha ha... I ran from the nurse office."Kaoru said smiling at her friends.

"What?!" everyone around her shouted. The whole class looked at them.

"Ha ha sorry." The RRBZ and PPGZ apologized.

"Let's go eat lunch." Kaoru said as she slowly got up from the chair and started walking towards the door.

After the last period, Himeko let Kaoru take rest for the day.

"I don't want a slow working servant for me." She said, looking at the mirror in her car.

"Fine."

Kaoru started walking toward her home, holding her bag and skateboard in her hand.

While she was whistling and slowly walking towards her house, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Kenta running towards her.

"I will take you home.' He said, panting when he reached her.

"T-t-thank you." Kaoru said blushing.

Kenta also blushed, but it soon formed into a small smirk, which Kaoru didn't notice.

"Then shall we go." He said, holding his hand out.

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru placed her hand on his and they started walking towards her house. After reaching Kaoru's house, Kaoru looked at Kenta blushing.

**Butch's POV:**

'_Damn, she is so cute.'_

"T-thank you." Kaoru said looking at me, her beautiful eyes making my heart beat fast.

"You're welcome." I replied, my face completely red.

She turned around and started walking towards the door when suddenly she tripped on something and fell backwards. I quickly hold out my hands and let her fall on my chest.

We looked at each other and blushed. Our faces were only few inches away from each other.

She quickly moved away from me, thanked me and walked into the building.

I stood there blushing, looking like an idiot.

* * *

**Is this chapter good? The blues and the Reds will be coming soon.**

**Butch: i am still standing there.**

**Me: Yes, but if you want you can go home.**

**Butch: Then i will stand here for five more minutes. (blushing... whoa he is tomato red.)**

**Me: Aww~**

**Review.**


	24. Whole day blushing

I am really really sorry for not uploading for a whole week :(

My 5 year old cousin and her family came to visit and i couldn't use the net of the whole week. i am really really sorry!

my cousin isn't scared of horror movie. she watched the trailer of a horror movie, smiling and laughing while i sat there covering my eyes and ears. shemurr!

* * *

No one's POV:

"Welc-" Adachi looked at Kaoru surprised. "My God, you're looking like a tomato."

"I was running." Kaoru replied, removing her shoes and placing it on the floor. Adachi walks to her and holds her face in both of her hands. She looks at Kaoru who was completely red, looking at her with embarrassment.

"Kaoru, don't lie to me. I know that you hurt you're ankle."

Kaoru gasp a bit and turns her eyes away from her mother.

"I am gonna take a bath." Kaoru said quickly turning her head away from her and quickly went inside.

"Kaoru"

Kaoru stands stills and slowly turns to look at her mother, her cap covering her blushing face.

"I saw what happened outside."

Kaoru twitched and looked at her mother, scared, thinking she will scold her.

"Mom, I tripped on a stone an-"

Her mother smiled at her and told her to take her bath. Kaoru went inside and had a hot tub bath, letting her body relax and thinking about what had happened in the past few hours.

She thought about Butch.

"That pervert." She said as she remembered what he did to her.

She tried to think about someone else other than Butch.

She decided to think about what all happened in school and what had happened between her and Kenta.

'Why did I do that?" she said smacking herself in the forehead, blushing.

She got out of tub and draped her towel around herself.

* * *

"Sis, come for dinner." Dai called.

Kaoru quietly came into the room and placed herself in the chair and ate her dinner quietly, without making any noise. Her dad looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Kaoru what happened to your usual active energy?" he asked.

Kaoru smiled at him and went back eating her dinner.

"What happened to her?" her dad whispers to Adachi. She smiled at him and told him that nothing is wrong.

Seeing this all, her brothers who were eating their lunch, stopped eating and looked at each other and smiled a little.

Shou masked a worried face and asked Kaoru, "Sis, what happened? Why are you not eating?"

"Sis, what ha-" Dai asked grinning.

Kaoru stood up from the seat.

"Mom, I had enough. I am going to bed." Kaoru went back to her room.

"Okay then, we are eating you're fried shrimp." Dai and Shou said in unison as they attacked her food.

"Boys." Adachi scolded them.

"Mom, you only yourself, taught us not to waste food." Dai said with food in his mouth.

Adachi sighed while her husband laughed.

"Ahh, my whole day has been revolved around me blushing." She said to herself as she flopped on the bed and shut her eyes.


	25. The Garden

**BrickXBlossom **fans you're lucky

* * *

"Momoko wake up. You have to get ready." Sakura shouted from the kitchen. When Momoko still didn't come down for breakfast, Sakura went to her room to find her sleeping comfortably.

"Really." Sakura said to herself as she placed both of her hands on her hip. She went to Momoko and started shaking her gently.

"Dear wake up, you have school today." Sakura said.

"Can I have five more minutes?" Momoko asked her from under the blanket.

"When you come back from home, you can sleep, okay?"

Momoko slowly got up from the bed and went to get ready, walking towards the washroom like a penguin.

"Come down fast." Sakura told her as she went down the stairs.

* * *

"Why?!" Momoko said running. "Why didn't I wake up earlier. AHH! My feet are burning."

"Momoko"

Momoko looked up to see Miyako and Kaoru standing behind the gate.

"Run a bit faster." Kaoru shouted.

"The gate is going to close." Miyako shouted to her.

Momoko saw a person coming to the gate and closing. She ran even faster, sweat running down her forehead. She was sure her lunch was getting messed up. Just before the person closed the gate, she glided through the space between the gate and the wall and got inside the school.

"S….a…fe" she said panting.

"That's why I told you to come exercise with me." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Call me next time." Momoko said.

* * *

No one's POV:

As usual Princess came and picked up the girls and they all went to her house together. They were given their job for the day and Momoko went to the garden.

"Water the flowers and go pick all the fruits from the other garden." The maid said to Momoko and went away.

"Really?" Momoko murmured to herself as she took the watering pot and started watering the flowers.

"Momoko"

Momoko froze as Masashi called her name. She turned around to find him.

"Masashi" Her voice is almost inaudible.

He walks to her and says, "I like you"

"Eh?" Momoko's heart fluttered.

Momoko's POV:

I dropped the watering pot. I panicked. I turned around and started walking away when Masashi got hold of my wrist. I gasped and turned around. I fixed my eye on the ground.

"Momoko"

I looked into his eyes. My heart is beating fast.

"Um…..ummm" I started. My whole face was red and I looked away from his gaze.

"I like you too." I blurted. I realized what I said and closed my mouth with my hand.

"What?" Brick said, a hint of happiness in his voice.

"I like you too" I said again, removing my hand from my mouth.

Masashi pulled my hand and kissed me. Kissed me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I closed my eyes. I could feel his lips on mine.

* * *

Kyaaa! did you like my BlossomXBrick?


End file.
